Links Voice
by God of Existence
Summary: Link has a voice in O.O.T. for the 64. Pretty much I am just retelling it in my way and with a twist of messing with the characters.


_retelling OOT story...oooooOOOOoooo how ill make link(OOT) personality be like.and others..you know if he had a voice tooXD, with my twist of meself's personality..._

"Wake up!" glowly like fairy thing buzzed around my head,_great thing to wake up to_."FINALLY!THE GREAT DEOOOOOOOOKUOOOOOO TREE HAS SUMMON YOU!" _This thing sure has a loud voice._I'll keep walking,maybe I can loose it.

"HEYO! LINK!"_cough cough._I fell onto the ground"are you okay?"

"yeah,I forgot to go down the letter."I rubbed myself clean, as I stood up.

"OoooooooOOOOO...Link did you draw this dinosaur?DID YOU?DIDYOU?"the glowing fly flew around my head and back to my drawing.

"Maybe this fairy wants something?"Saria poked the glowing._Fairy...I thought they were big glowing flies.  
_

"MY NAME IS NAVI!" _hmmmm...Wonder if I can eat that?_I lean over to the fairy."HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I AM NOT FOOD!"

"Uhhhh...Link..."

"WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?THE DEKUUUU TREE HAS SUMMONED LINK!"

"Why link?He barely even talks."

"YEA, HE DOES! HE'S JUST STUPID!"the fairy flew to my lips and tried to open them.I bite down on my lips.She pulled more and more.I snapped my mouth open making her fly in my mouth head last._hahahahahaha. _The bug kicked around in my mouth as Saria laughed.

"Hmm,I think you should go to the deku tree.First, let go of Navi."I spitted the fairy out onto my sign.She recovered and flew around my head like a buzzing bee._Hmm better go get that sword._I wander to the hole and crawl, always in search of uhh, cheesecake sounds good.MMMMmmmm mmmmilk.

"Hey, Navi check out over there."I pointed at the rymthic forest. Once she looked away, I covered and put her back into my mouth.

"No!" Saria yelled and smacked me. How mean, that makes me so sad. "Bad link! No eatting this fairy, thats why you can't have one in the first place, idiot!" _Why is she so mean?_"Stop crying you crybaby." She hits me again and I stop because I forgot why I was in the first place.

"SERIOUSLY! LINK! COME ON THE DEKU TREE!" Navi buzzed in my ear with glitter and sprikley sparks.

"Okay?" I follow this fairy. As Saria says she is too busy to care of me and if that fairy doesn't want to be eatten better stay away from Link._What does that mean? This fairy is flying pretty fast and high. I shall buy a net. _I arrive at the front counter and the rigging net is 90 rupees!I look in my wallet,10 rupees. _Rip offs._ "ERRGhhh..." _I've got to find the shit of rupees._ _12. 13 . 12. 13. 14. 15. WOOT! 20. OO a hole! I bet it leads to a super mega treassure cache of rupees. OOO, I can't wait. AHHH! A big rolling rock of doom!_ I cleaved to the treasure temple thingybod's wall and squeeze between the rock and the wall. "Phew... I survived that.OOOOOOOOOoooo a treassure chest!"_Mann this chest is big!!!.. Grrrrr, need to get it open, maybe it'll be like 100 rupees!!!_

**_Dun Dunn Dunn Dunn!!!! (with flashy lights) _**_Wow! I love them light effects so pretty. SHIT! It's only a pittiful dagger. What the hell am I going to do with this? _" I guess I'll sell it"

"NO YOU IDIOT!!! KEEP IT!" Navi yelling and buzzed loudly in my ear in a sudden, of when i said that. I bit at her trying get a leg or something. "Stay off! Geez you stupid boy. Just follow me and there would be a lot of food and rupees." _Hmmm, better be or I'm eatting you or putting you in the lake as fish bait._ So yeah I followed her.

"Uhhhh you need uhh umm uhh errr durr sword errr?" The stupid whatever his name is err'd to me. _I showed him my sword and_ _wasn't that just a great sword? pittiful dagger. "_Err uh thats isn't a sword"

"LINK YOU IDIOT! Even though wow, very impressful. Put that back you idiot. And show him your SWORD THAT ONE YOU FOUND IN THAT TREASSURE chest." I showed him my "sword" that looks more like a dagger to me and he let me pass or something because he moved aside._Wow I am amazed at that he doesn't need to pick up his feet to walk. I have to learn that from him one day._

* * *

_Tell me if you want more of this chapter/story because I don't want to waste like 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 years writing it!!! _


End file.
